


Keeping Warm

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Relationships, Banter, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorian Being Dorian, Emprise du Lion, Huddling For Warmth, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: The best thing about the snow in the Frostbacks is sharing body heat with someone else.





	Keeping Warm

Adaar had asked Dorian, Blackwall and Sera to accompany her to Emprise du Lion, where she wanted to search for traces of red lyrium, and now they were traveling back to Skyhold. 

She had wanted to visit a couple of camps only, just to see how everyone had been doing, though. That meant they would have to make more trips to the area in the near future, and Dorian knew that Adaar would ask him for help, too, since his fire spells had proven to be more than useful during their trip. However, while Dorian did like being appreciated, he absolutely despised being cold, and traveling to Emprise du Lion and back meant being surrounded by snow almost all the time.

Now that their satchels were full of herbs, additional weapons, armours and amulets they had found on the way, they also had to walk slower. None of them had expected to find as many things scattered around the area, so everyone had offered to carry something to help the scouts, but it did not help much and they had to take longer breaks more often.

They were away from cities or camps they could stay in, but in the end they managed to set up tents in the area protected from snow by large rock walls. While it was far from perfect, it was still better than freezing to death while traveling during a snow storm.

Adaar and Blackwall helped Harding and the other scouts with everything, and as soon as they were all ready to retire to their tents, Sera rather loudly informed them that she was sharing with Adaar, who only smiled sheepishly as she picked up their bags. That meant Dorian was sharing with Blackwall.

"I wonder, Inquisitor," Dorian asked, wrapping his coat tighter around himself, "how come you never request my presence when you are visiting warm, sunny places?"

"Because I keep hoping your sparkling personality might melt away all the snow sooner or later," Adaar looked at him, smiling brightly. "Well, that, and you know how bad I am at fire spells."

"Ah, there is that."

After Sera none too subtly caught Adaar's hand and dragged her away to their tent, Dorian snorted, stepping closer to the fire, before he decided to go to his tent as well.

He groaned quietly as he laid down on the ground, feeling how cold it was even through the material of his clothes. His coat did not do much to keep him warm. Nor dry. 

By the time Dorian finally found a comfortable position to sleep in, Blackwall was already lying next to him, his eyes closed. Dorian really had no idea how the man always managed to fall asleep so quickly, or pretended to do so anyway, especially when it was so cold outside. Well the fur on his face did have its uses, he supposed.

Dorian turned to lie on his back once again, frowning. "Blasted snow."

For a while he considered getting up to warm up a little bit, but then he heard Blackwall move, and soon he felt a warm coat being wrapped around him.

"You really should start wearing clothes that will actually keep you warm," Blackwall grumbled as he moved closer to Dorian, not quite touching him, but ending up lying close enough that Dorian would be pressed against him if he turned around. Which was exactly what he did.

Blackwall just wrapped one arm around him, and Dorian nestled up his face against the other man's neck right away.

"I think I prefer my way of keeping myself warm."

Blackwall snorted, but pulled Dorian even closer, making the mage smirk as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the warrior’s body against his.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age (any), any/any, the best thing about the snow in the Frostbacks is sharing body heat with someone else"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/590226.html?thread=82226578#t82226578)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
